02 and 05 Shorts
by Neptunesdemon
Summary: The titled changed with the new additions. Wufei helps Duo get ready for a mission which results in something unexpected. Horrible summary and I could not think of a title, but my short chapters are worth a shot. Shounen ai, 02 and 05
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Randomness! It just popped into my head and I had to write it.

Pairings: 2+5/5+2, which ever way you want to look at it.

Warnings: I don't know if there are any. Um, fluff? Slight OOCness?

Dislaimer: Me nah own it. Can you imagine if I did though? (laughs manically)

xoxoxoxox

"Where the hell are my socks! I'm going to be late!"

Wufei only sighed as Duo Maxwell's voice rang throughout the house they happened to share with the other pilots. It would seem that Duo was having a panic attack which the Asian man was sure was caused due to the current mission Une had assigned him to. An injury from his last mission had put him on leave for three months and this was the first since then.

"QUATRE!"

He winced at the volume of Duo's voice, amazed at just how well the braided boy's voice could travel. The paper that he had been trying to read was neatly folded and rested on top of the kitchen table, Wufei standing to make his way to the coffee pot. Just as he was pouring out a cup, Duo came rushing into the kitchen, his dress shirt buttoned crooked and dress shoes in his hands. Those were deposited on the floor as Duo came to pour his own cup of coffee, downing it as fast as he could.

"Wufei, where's Quatre?" The boy demanded, leaving the kitchen before he could even respond.

With a roll of his eyes Wufei left his coffee behind, following after the braided man.

"Quatre left already." He revealed, Duo turning to him with wide eyes.

"WHAT!"

"Maxwell, you don't have to scream!" Wufei objected with a frown. "Besides, you know that he had a mission of his own."

"But he was suppossed to help me dress for this thing." Duo whined, his shoulders slumping. "I don't how to dress in a suit."

Duo was dressed as such for his mission, which had him in the role of a businessman to get him into a very large corparate building. A few weeks ago, it was rumored that the company was hosting finacial aid and blueprints to an underground group trying to build mobile suits. With it confirmed that it was more than rumor, Une had ordered they be shut down. Duo had volunteered and Une let him, knowing that having just returned from months of disability he was itching to get some action.

He would go today to a meeting between the company and their client, Duo playing a new intern to gain him access to the building. He'd infiltrate, download and erase some files, then blow up the building. However, playing the part of a businessman required that he dress as one. He was having difficulty in that department and Quatre, who had volunteered to help him, had left on a last minute mission. Wufei sighed as he reached for Duo, who was now struggling to put a tie around his neck, brushing the boy's hands aside.

"It's a shame you can't even get dressed properly." Wufei gruffed, his fingers straightening out the buttons of Duo's shirt.

"Hey, cut me some slack, I don't do suits." He defended himself, standing still as Wufei properply fixed his tie.

Wufei only snorted. Duo was then looking down to his wristwatch, swearing as he caught sight of the time.

"Damn it, I'm late!" He cried, rushing off to search the living room frantically. "Where's the briefcase?"

He wasn't sure why he was even helping the boy out, but Wufei only scoffed as he watched Duo pace back and forth.

"It's right by the computer where you left it." He provided.

"And my jacket?"

"In the closet." He answered, taking the briefcase as Duo rushed past.

He placed it on top of the couch, opening it and doing a last minute check. The disk for Duo to download the files was tucked away neatly and the rest of the briefcase, which happened to be the bomb, was in place. All that was left was for Duo to actually set it when the time came.

"Wufei, I can't find the jacket!" Duo whined, and Wufei sighed.

"The coat closet in the upstairs hall." He called out, closing the briefcase.

Duo was up the stairs and back again in no time, shrugging on his jacket and heading for the door. He stopped as he realized he had yet to put on his shoes, and he growled in annoyance, looking about for them.

"Wufei-"

"You left them in the kitchen." Wufei interrupted and Duo was off again.

The Chinese man headed for the front door, briefcase in hand and patiently waited. In no time Duo was coming, hopping down the hall, placing his shoes on as he did so. When Duo was in front of him, Wufei handed him the briefcase, his hands reaching out to straighten out Duo's collar.

"Do I have everything? The bomb and the disk?" Duo questioned, and Wufei nodded.

"In your briefcase. Do you have your briefings for the mission?"

"Yeah, it's in my pocket. Do you like this tie? I hate this tie." Duo complained.

He began to remove it, but Wufei slapped his hand away, straightening it one last time.

"The tie is fine." He assured him.

Duo nodded, his eyes looking to his wristwatch again.

"Shit, now I'm later than I was before." He swore, opening the front door. "Damn it, I'm screwing up already."

"Maxwell, shut up." Wufei scolded, buttoning Duo's jacket. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Duo agreed, taking a deep breath. "I'll see you after work."

"Good luck." Wufei wished him.

Without much thought Duo leaned in, pecking Wufei on the lips before he was climbing down the front stairs. It hadn't hit both of them until Wufei had actually closed the door and Duo had reached the landing. They turned back, Duo climbing the stairs as Wufei reopened the door.

"Wufei-"

"As far as I'm concerned it never happened, Maxwell." Wufei cut him off.

"Right. I'll see you later." Duo affirmed with a nod.

With that Duo was gone, his face holding a satisfied smirk as soon as his back was turned. Wufei on the other hand waited for the door to close before a smile of his own was gracing his lips. He'd have to help Duo get ready more often.

Owari

Tada. Short and pointless, but it wouldn't leave me alone. Review, don't review, I've gone beyond the point of caring anymore. It would be nice though if you did. Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: More randomness to go with what I wrote before! It just popped into my head and I had to write it.

Pairings: 2+5/5+2, which ever way you want to look at it.

Warnings: I don't know if there are any. Um, fluff? Slight OOCness?

Dislaimer: Me nah own it. Can you imagine if I did though? (laughs manically)

xoxoxoxox

Wufei was in the kitchen, washing up the dishes that were left over from dinner, when the sound of a car door closing drew his attention away from his task. He looked up and out of the small window, that gave a view of the entire front lawn, and in the driveway was a car he had never seen before. It was obviously stolen, and had been used as a get away car. His eyes focused on the braided man who was now dragging his feet up the pathway to the house, and he sighed as he rinsed and dried his hands.

It took him a short moment to reach the front door, and when he did, Duo was slinking in. He was beat, meaning that the mission had been a lot harder than he had expected. The only thing Wufei was concerned about was rather it had been successfully completed or not.

"Well, how'd it go?" Wufei asked, noting the hole and blood stain in Duo's left sleeve of his jacket.

Duo only groaned, beginning to remove the now useless suit jacket, and he winced as he jarred his wound. Wufei moved to help him, slowly pulling the pilot free of the garment.

"Thanks." Duo muttered, walking past to head into the kitchen, his hand loosening his tie along the way.

With the jacket folded over his arm, Wufei headed for the hall closet, listening to the sound of Duo rummaging in the fridge. He snorted as he heard the unmistakable hiss of a beer can opening. Duo was so predictable.

Hanging up the jacket, knowing that the braided pilot would just want it repaired instead of discarded, he headed back to the kitchen. He found Duo slumped down in a chair, his beer resting on the table in front of him, and his head hanging back with his eyes closed in thought.

"I'm going to say that it didn't go well." Wufei began, moving across the kitchen and heading to the oven.

"No, it was fine. Weren't you watching the news?" Duo questioned, sitting up and taking a sip from his beer can. "The buildings were destroyed and the plans were erased, but it was just so damn tiring. Maybe I should have waited a bit longer, and done a little training. I think I got sorta rusty while I was sitting on my ass here."

Wufei only snorted, pulling out a tin foil covered plate from the oven, and heading back to Duo.

"Please, you were on medical leave. You can't blame yourself."

"Yeah, well, I can't believe I got shot." Duo whined, watching Wufei rest the plate and fork in front of him. "I think I'm slipping as a pilot. Damn, Une might demote me."

He flinched as Wufei smacked him on the side of his head, before looking up at the sloe eyed man.

"Shut up and eat your food." The former Shenlong pilot ordered him. "I want to get rid of all the dishes before I head to bed."

Duo pouted as he turned back to his supper, removing the tin foil so that he could begin eating. His grim face changed to a beaming smile as he was greeted with his favorite dish. Chicken parmigiana and linguine. He had always been a sucker for Italian food.

"Cool!" He exclaimed, digging in. "Extra mozzarella, just how I like it. Fei, you're the best!"

Wufei only gave another snort, heading back to the sink to finish washing the dishes.

"You should be so lucky that I saved you any."

The two fell silent as Duo ate, happily enjoying his dinner and beer, as the Chinese preventer continued with his chore.

"How's your wound?"

At Wufei's question, Duo swallowed his mouthful of chicken and linguine before answering, "It's been cleaned and dressed. I took care of it before coming back." He then took to wiping away any residue of sauce from his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. It was his luck Wufei turned at that instance to face him, the dark-haired man give him a disapproving glare.

"Maxwell, that's disgusting." He scolded, storming over with a paper towel. "Use a napkin for goodness sake."

Duo froze as he reached out, wiping away what he had missed without even much thought, before he was smiling happily.

"Aw, Fei, thank you sweetheart."

Wufei stopped at the words, aware of what he was doing and he then crumpled the towel and flung it at his co-worker before, heading back to the sink.

"Oh, shut up and finish your food."

Duo smirked to himself, having caught Wufei's blush before he turned away. He finished his last few forkfuls of food and then stood from the table, draining his beer as he headed to the kitchen sink.

Wufei stiffened as Duo came behind him, feeling the ex-pilot close as the man reached around him to place the plate and fork in the sink.

"Thank you for the dinner, Fei."

Wufei tried to pretend as if he hadn't shivered at Duo's breath on his ear.

"No need to thank me, Maxwell. It was my turn to cook tonight." He responded, quickly washing the dishes that were left.

"Oh. Well, where are the others?"

"In bed." Wufei answered him. "Heero has a mission early in the morning, Trowa has to be in the office by six and Quatre has a meeting with Une at seven. I think you should take their example. You've had a long day."

Duo only groaned as he moved away from Wufei, a hand scratching behind his head as Wufei turned to face him.

"Alright, mommy, I'm going."

He enjoyed Wufei's frown and he only smiled at him.

"Sheesh, I'm kidding." He told Wufei with a shrug. "Aren't you going to bed?"

"As soon as I'm done here."

"Aw, Fei, you're like a little housewife."

"Maxwell, shut up."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll leave you alone, but first. . ."

This time Duo knew exactly what he was doing when he stepped forward, wrapping one arm around Wufei's waist and dragging him closer. Wufei gasped at the motion before his eyes were widening as Duo's lips pressed against his.

The kiss was no peck, and Wufei couldn't move to stop it. Not that he wanted to, though he figured that he should. It ended before he could do anything, Duo smiling at his shocked expression.

"Just wanted a kiss good night." The braided boy explained.

Wufei could only nod, still absolutely stunned. Satisfied with his handiwork, Duo finally let pilot 05 go, and headed out of the kitchen with a wave over his shoulder.

"I'll see in the morning."

"Yeah." Was all Wufei muttered.

When Duo left, he turned back to the running water in the sink, shutting it off and staring down into the empty basin. The more he thought of what had just happened, was the bigger his smile seemed to get, until he was actually beaming.

If that was how Duo said goodnight and even good bye, he wondered what he did to say hello and good morning.? With a satisfied smirk on his lips, Wufei headed off to bed, since waking up tomorrow would be the only way to find out.

Owari

Yay, another drabble finished. This popped up and I'm so proud of it. I think it's short, a tad bit sweet and has room for more. I'm thinking on it, not sure though. Well, leave what you thought, I'll greatly appreciate it.


End file.
